


Christmas Don't Be Late

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized 6 year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: Stargate SG-1GenSeason 3 and beyondInvolves a downsized six year old Daniel Jackson with Jack O'Neill as his guardian.No WarningsDisclaimer: If I owned the franchise I wouldn't still be working. LOL!Notes: I'm sure most of you are familiar with The Chipmunks and their hit Xmas song *Christmas Don't Be Late*. I actually have an original album with it on and used to wear it out playing that particular tune during the Xmas season. Also here's a youtube link that takes you to the original song to put you in a jolly mood... just in case you need it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUIAkGLbSNcAs Daniel sings it, why don't you sing along. And if you can't remember the melody, just go to the link I gave you.





	Christmas Don't Be Late

S _GC Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mt. Complex_

" _Ohforcryinoutloud!_ " Danny's been singing that blasted song nearly everyday since December. I know it verbatim by now. Currently his young elf was sitting at his own small desk writing a letter to good ole St. Nick. Probably asking for every toy Santa could carry in his sleigh. When Danny began belting out _that song_ again, Jack, who too was sitting at his desk, put his head down on his folded arms and began muttering to himself.

++++

_"Christmas, Christmas time is near_  
_Time for toys and time for cheer_  
_I've been good, but I can't last_  
_Hurry Christmas, hurry fast_  
_Want a plane that loops the loop_  
_And I want a *HULA HOOP!*_  
_I can hardly stand the wait_  
_Please Christmas, don't be late_

_Christmas, Christmas time is near_  
_Time for toys and time for cheer_  
_I've been good, but I can't last_  
_Hurry Christmas, hurry fast_  
_Want a plane that loops the loop_  
_And I still want a *HULA HOOP!*_  
_I can hardly stand the wait_  
_Please Christmas, don't be late_

_I can hardly stand the wait_  
_Please Christmas, don't be late_  
_Oh, I can hardly stand the wait_  
_Please Christmas, don't be late"_

++++

Oh my God! If I have to hear that one more time! I listen to it at home all the time and nightly wake up in a sweat from a nightmare about chipmunks running around in my house. And the kid must think I'm stupid or something cause when he sings that song Danny always emphasizes the _hula hoop_ part. Yup! I know that's the main present he's been asking for but does he have to abuse my ears while he's oh so not subtly reminding me of it? Oh there he goes waving his letter to Santa at me. "What's up, kiddo?"

"I'm done with my letter, Jack, would you make sure it gets in the mail for me?" Walking over to his guardian, Daniel placed his letter on top of the desk.

"Sure thing." Perusing the letter, Jack's brow rose at some of the high tech gadgets the kid was asking for. Either Carter or Thor had a hand in that. He'd have to see what he could do about some of those thingamabobs and doohickeys his brat wanted. But, of course, on top of his list was a _hula hoop_. Highlighted to boot in cherry red. Getting up from his chair, Jack reached down to ruffle Danny's long hair. "I think a hair cut is in order if ya want to look dapper for all the Christmas shindigs coming up."

Screwing his face up, Daniel shook his head. "I like it fine just the way it is." Not liking being reminded of that fact, he glanced at the clock and pretended that he had to be somewhere else. "Geez, is that the time? I'm going to be late. See ya, Jack."

He didn't know Danny boy's little body could move that fast. Chuckling to himself, Jack knew it was because of what he told the kid about the boy's hair. With Danny's letter in hand, he went to find Walter.

++++

On his way to the control room, O'Neill remembered that he needed a few items for his desk. Instead of bothering someone to get them for him, he decided to look in a small storage closet that was close to his office. What O'Neill didn't expect was to be nearly run over by a deluge of brightly colored round hula hoops. "What in blazes?" Stumbling backward, trying to get out of the way, he had to hold onto the door else he'd have fallen on his ass. Seeing Siler coming toward him, O'Neill waved his free arm to gain the other man's attention. Though why he bothered, he didn't know as Siler could surely see the predicament he was in.

Grinning from ear to ear, Siler said, "So you found our stash."

"Yeahsureyabetch!" O'Neill remarked somewhat sourly. "Care to explain?"

"Pretty much most of the personnel knows Daniel wants a hula hoop for Christmas, sir." His eyes twinkling, Siler could see the colonel was not a happy camper. "Seems like nearly every day someone's given me a hula hoop for our boy." Gathering the toys up, Siler pushed them back into their hiding spot. "I figured Daniel wouldn't be looking in this storage cabinet."

"No just clueless colonels," O'Neill snapped, irritated though he knew he shouldn't have been over the thoughtfulness of others.

"You won't say anything to Daniel about this will you?"

"What do ya take me for?" Holding up a finger, O'Neill's lips tightened. "On second thought don't answer that."

Nodding his head, Siler understood that the colonel would keep his silence on Daniel's surprise. "I'm needed in the gate room, sir."

"Don't let me keep you, Sergeant." As the other man left O'Neill continued on his way to the control room, completely forgetting about the office supplies he had needed.

On his way again, O'Neill bumped into his happy second-in-command. "Hey, Carter. What's up?"

"I heard _Operation Hula Hoop_ has been creating quite a stir." Her laughing blue eyes took in the dark scowl covering her CO's features. "Think of it this way, Colonel, you could always give away the others to charity."

"I didn't even know there was an _Operation Hula Hoop_ going on, Carter. No one bothered informing me," O'Neill complained. "After all I'm only Danny's guardian."

"I guess everyone thought you knew," she said. "Well I've got to head back to my lab. I've got another experiment brewing."

"Just don't blow the base up." Watching a smug smile dancing about her lips, O'Neill's eyes narrowed. "Your experiment is _safe_... right?" She hadn't answered his question. His gut clenched at his silent concern. Last time Carter wore that expression, the door to her lab was ripped off by an explosion by one of her pet projects.

Waving goodbye to him, she began to sing. _"Christmas, Christmas time is near. Time for toys and time for cheer. I've been good, but I can't last. Hurry Christmas, hurry fast. Want a plane that loops the loop and I want a * HULA HOOP!*"_

Placing both hands over his ears, O'Neill tried to tune Carter's voice out. "God! I can't get away from that song!" The next person he ran into that was singing it would get a good old fashioned tongue lashing.

Quickening his pace, O'Neill's feet carried him over to one of the elevators. Before he could punch one of the buttons on the control panel, the door opened up. Seeing it was General Hammond, O'Neill grinned. But his grin faded away when he heard the song the older officer was singing or rather humming under his breath. "Not you too!" O'Neill groaned.

Understanding what the younger man had been going through, Hammond smirked. "If you can't take the heat, Colonel, you know what you can do."

"I give up!" Throwing both hands up in the air, O'Neill let the general pass.

"You know, son," Hammond drawled in that deep Southern tone of his, "this all could have been avoided if you had bought Daniel that toy last year when he had asked for it." Shaking his head, Hammond continued on his way. Sometimes a person had to have a brick land on their heads or a Tel-tak, to buy a clue.

In the elevator now, O'Neill grumbled to himself until the elevator came to his floor and stopped. As soon as he had exited, the first person he bumped into was Teal'c. "Hey, big guy!"

"Hello, O'Neill." Bowing his head in respect, Teal'c's dark eyes hid a secret.

"Oh I know that look. What's going on?" Folding his arms, tapping his foot in impatience, O'Neill waited for his teammate to spill the beans.

"Apparently young Daniel's had his Christmas wish granted, O'Neill."

"Are ya talking about that hula hoop because I gotta tell ya there's a bunch of them in a storage closet. I should know," O'Neill griped. "Nearly got mowed over by them."

Arching a brow, Teal'c tilted his head to the side. "I know nothing about the others. You should speak with young Daniel then."

Sighing deeply, O'Neill frowned. "Guess I'll have too. Catch you later I guess." After leaving the Jaffa behind, he slowly walked down the long hallway. Hearing a funny sound, O'Neill stopped to look around. He didn't see anything and continued on his way. There it was again. This time O'Neill didn't have to look far for there was his kid coming down the other end of the hall playing with a colorful hula hoop. But the sound coming from the toy wasn't the usual one a person was used to hearing. This particular hula hoop had almost a musical cadence to it plus it also had running lights inside of it.

"Jack... Jack... Jack!" Beyond happy, Daniel ran up to his guardian to show him his gift. "Do you like it? Isn't it neat? I think it's super! What a great present!"

Listening to his kid fire off the questions and Danny's pleasure all in one breath, Jack zeroed in on the toy. "Who gave that to ya, Danny boy?"

"Thor knew I wanted one and designed a special hula hoop for me." Giggling, Daniel began trying to make it work but it kept sliding to the floor. "I'll get the hang of it soon," he laughed. "I'm going to show Sam now." Running toward the elevators, Daniel barely heard the warning Jack shouted at him.

"Make sure the door hasn't blown off it's hinges to Carter's lab first, kiddo!" So our favorite Asgard's struck again I see. Oy! I know someone whose stocking is going to be filled with _coal_. Which seems to be the little grey guy's latest interest. O'Neill would make sure Walter beams Thor up a pile of it.

This pretty much put paid to his own plans in buying the kid a hula hoop. Well Danny asked for a bunch of other things that O'Neill knew he could get the boy. But a horrible thought just struck him. Remembering what melody Thor's gift was playing, O'Neill closed his eyes as if in pain. "Damn it, Thor!" It was the Chipmunk's Christmas song. Now he would never escape hearing it.

"To hell with just a stocking of coal! I'll make sure Santa fills up the Beliskner's hull to the brim." Muttering to himself, O'Neill continued in the direction of the control room. Walter would know where to get a supply of coal to send up to Thor. Yeah, that's the ticket. Thing is the tiny alien would be the only person, or should he say _alien_ , that would look at it as a gift. Still O'Neill would not be swayed. Humming under his breath, his steps were lighter when he entered the control room. "Oh, Walter..."

The End

 

 

(I have no idea why this is showing up in grey but it wouldn't give me the option to delete and re-post it. Sorry! 


End file.
